Love and War
by booksy101
Summary: Jack has a crush on Kim. He loves practicing Karate with her. One day during a practice Kim does something unexpected. How will Jack react. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

****I absolutely love Kickin' It. It is such an awesome show. I also think Kim and Jack have an interesting relationship. However, most fanfictions show it through Kim's point of view or both of their views. This is a one shot only through Jack's point of view.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kim!" I yelled running up to a tough, blonde haired girl.<p>

"Hi Jack!" She smiled.

"Still up for that rematch afterschool?" I asked. I silently prayed she would say yes. Karate seemed to be the only way I could ever communicate with her. I had a huge crush on Kim that had been growing since the day I met her. If you have not seen Kim, she is a tall blonde girl with brown eyes. Don't be fooled by her appearance. She looks all sweet and innocent, but if she has to, she will kick your butt.

"You bet!" She exclaimed. "You're going down!"

"Yeah," I smirked, "Keep dreaming." Kim had yet to beat me at Karate. We were both the only black belts in our Dojo. Our other friends, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, were yellow belts. That's why I usually sparred with Kim since we were almost equal. I said _almost._ I was still better than her. I should be practicing with Rudy, our sensei, but I preferred Kim because it gave me a chance to spend time with her.

The bell rang. "See you after school, Jack," Kim said hurrying to her next class. I also ran quickly to history class before Mr. Inman, my teacher, got mad at me again. History was my worst class. I wasn't failing, but I was on the verge of getting a C in that class. I don't really care about my grades, but my grandfather does. He believes that one key to being a great warrior is being intelligent. My granddad doesn't like it when my grades drop bellow a B.

My granddad lives with me. He is the reason I am good at Karate. Ever since I was little, he taught me martial arts. My granddad was a great teacher, but he was very stern. I had to obey him. When he was my grandfather, he was awesome and great to hang around. However, when he was my sensei, he was strict; I had to obey him no matter what. That is why I started skateboarding. Skating gave me a sense of freedom, a life that was all mine.

I made it to history class just in time and took my seat.

"Welcome class," Mr. Inman said. "I hope all of you did your reading assignment on George Washington last night. Today we shall discuss the effect our first president had on our nation."

I silently groaned in my head. The essay we had to read was horrible and now we had to discuss it. Sometimes I hated Mr. Inman. He was a cool guy but his subject was torture.

Throughout history class, I thought about Kim Crawford. Man, that girl was amazing. I remembered the time I saw Kim in a dress. She looked beautiful. Kim wore a purple dress that went right above her knees with a gold belt around her waist. She even wore the slightest bit of lip gloss which highlighted her naturally gorgeous face. Of course she only wore this to impress Ricky Weaver, but the image always appeared in my mind. Another great thing about Kim is that she is a cheerleader and a martial artist. How often do you find a girl like that?

"Jack!" I heard. It was Mr. Inman. "Did you read last night?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied honestly.

"What standards did Washington set for future presidents?"

"He started the um- Cabinet, and he uh- he was um- president for only two terms."

"That's correct. Now we shall have a discussion."

I almost fell asleep in class because the class discussion was so boring.

The bell rang, and school ended. I ran to mall and entered the dojo. I quickly dressed in my gi. I exited the locker room and found Kim stretching. We smiled at each other, and I started warming up too.

Then we started the battle. Her cute, yet terrifying face looked determined. We both bowed to each other. She made the first punch. I stopped her fist from coming at me then I jumped back and kicked. She ducked and rolled. Then she immediately threw her right fist at me. I quickly leaned to the left and she missed me. I jumped in the air and kicked, but Kim did a back hand spring, so I missed. She was a cheerleader so she incorporated her cheer moves into her fights. We threw many more punches at each other. Kim had gotten much better. I wasn't able to win as quickly as I had last time. I tried kicking her feet so she'd loose her balance; she jumped. I tried pushing her behind her back; she ducked. It was becoming impossible to kick her off the mat.

At one moment, Kim and I were so close to each other. Our faces were only inches apart. Then Kim did the unthinkable. She kissed me. I was shocked yet thrilled at the same time. Kim liked me too! However, I let my guard down and Kim pushed me off the mat and won.

"In your face!" Kim yelled victoriously. Everyone in the dojo was shocked. They never thought Kim would win against me.

"Congratulations," I smiled. I hid my confused feelings about the kiss. I left the dojo that day with one question.

Did Kim actually like me, or was the kiss just a plan to finally win against me?

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Please review.<strong>


	2. Author's note

**So many people liked this story and wanted me to continue it. I have been thinking about it, and I might want to if enough people think I should. I have created a poll on my profile, so vote. If you don't have an account on fanfiction, just review what you think. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. **


	3. Second Note

**I will continue this story. Thank you for all the support. I appreciate it. Also, the next chapter will be the same story in Kim's point of view. I was going to create the chapter this week, but I have been very busy with school work and I have a big test in two days. Look out for the next chapter sometime soon. **

**Again thank to everyone who reviewed this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry it has been almost two months now since I said I would update this. I'm pretty sure that you have all gotten tired of me, and I'm not sure if this chapter give justice to my first one. I've been so busy lately, and hopefully it will slow down so I can write more. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

How could I be so stupid?

I was getting some books from my locker yelling at myself mentally. Yesterday, I kissed Jack. I kissed him, and now he is probably so confused, and he probably hates me because he isn't interested in me.

I have a huge crush on Jack, and I try my best to hide it, but yesterday, I couldn't control myself. And the problem was, he probably didn't like me back. I was way to out of his league. Yet, I could help but falling for those deep, dark brown eyes.

I had been avoiding Jack, and the rest of the gang all day, for I did not want to know what would happen if I had to. So far I had been doing well at staying away from them. I even sat with the cheerleaders during lunch today.

But obviously with my luck I just had to bump into Jack. I shut my locker, turned around, and there he was staring down at me.

"Hey, Jack," I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Have you been avoiding me Kim?" He asked seriously.

I tried to avoid his gaze. "No, why would you say that?"

"Kim, look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't been avoiding me."

I stared straight into his eyes and hoped that he would believe me. "I have not been avoiding you, Jack. I just needed sometime to hang out with some of my other friends. Not everything is about you Jack."

Thankfully, he bought it. "Oh, okay. I understand. See you later." He started to walk away, and then he turned back around. "And Kim, about that kiss yesterday..."

The bell rang. "Gotta go! See you after class." Then I ran away as fast as I could. Thank god I didn't have to answer his question right then and there.

* * *

><p>Back at my locker after class, Jack came to talk, again.<p>

"So Kim I'll start where I left off. Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

I told my second lie of the day. "It was distraction. I kissed you, you stood there looking confused, and then I knocked you down. It's as simple as that."

Jack looked at me suspiciously. "Oh really."

"Really." I grabbed my books and closed my locker.

"Well, then let's have another rematch. Shall we? Today after school, and this time no flirting gestures."

"I wasn't flirting, and you are on."

* * *

><p>Why did I agree to this? I wasn't ready to face Jack. Not now after I kissed him yesterday. I'll just have to try. <em>I can do this <em>I told myself, but I knew that I couldn't.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room in my gi. I saw Jack standing on the mat with a big cute grin on his face. How was I supposed to face him while he was taunting me with his unforgettable smile.

We bowed to each other and started attacking. He kicked and I dodged.

"Kim, I know that kiss meant something more."

"Shut it, Jack." I punched and he stopped it.

"It's okay Kim, I understand if your confused, but..."

I stopped attacking and screamed at him. "I am fine Jack! Stop talking about it!"

We stared at each other until Rudy came out.

"I hear screaming. I everything all right?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," I said.

He shrugged. "Okay, well I'm leaving, and make sure that you leave before the mall closes. Bye." He waved his hand and left.

I sat down and put my face in my hands.

"Kim," Jack said in a soft voice as he sat next to me. "There is nothing wrong with having feelings."

"Well, it is if they are directed towards someone, and if that person doesn't feel the same way." I looked a Jack.

"I never said I didn't feel the same way." He looked into my eyes.

I stood up. "Why would you feel the same way? Every single girl in the grade swoons over you, Jack. And I'm... What..." I tried to collect my words. "Out of all those girls, what would be the chance that you would pick me. I'm just one of the guy. I like to thrust some kicks and punches, and I like to kick people's butts. What kind of guy would want a girl like me? Why would a guy want me?" I sighed and sat down on the bench.

Jack just smiled and got up. "Don't sell yourself short. You're pretty, smart, athletic, and you know how to slap some sense in people. And yet you have that girly side. You are a mix of everything that a guy could ever want. The boys in our grade are all over you. But, I'm just a karate freak, and I can do some gymnastics. What good does that do?" He sat down next to me.

"Now you're selling yourself short." I playfully punched him. "You are kind, loyal, compassionate, you would do anything for your friends. Girls dig that."

"Well," he turned towards me and brushed some hair out of my face. "I don't care who those girls are."

"And I don't care who those boys are," I said with a grin.

Then Jack's arms snaked around my waist and I threw mine around his neck. We kissed and it was pure bliss. We broke apart and smiled.

"Let's go before the mall cops catch us," I whispered in his ear.

"Good plan," He answered. I took his hand and together we exited the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Feedback anyone?<strong>


End file.
